


"I Would Never Leave You."

by emmygranger95



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: A request from a prompt list on tumblr that was to use the title. Frankly, any excuse to write Sami Zayn is worth my time.





	"I Would Never Leave You."

On a particularly cool August night, you found yourself being wheeled off to an ambulance, three minutes after your seven minute match.

You couldn’t do anything but wince in agony, try your best to keep the tears from falling.

Burning, flaming, incessant pain. That’s all you could feel. At this point, it was hard to tell where it was even coming from. All you knew was that it was unrelenting, inescapable, excruciating torture.

Passing through the hallways backstage, you could hardly even see the blur of people lining the corridors, peering at you in concern. But you recognized no one as the tears began to blind you.

Until you felt the touch of a clammy hand entwine their fingers with yours.

“Angel, it’s gonna be all right.”

Your fingers squeezed his as he and the EMTs wheeled you out to the ambulance. All it did was further your pain, but you needed to feel his skin beneath yours. It was the only thing keeping you from knocking out cold, and you wanted to be conscious. You didn’t want the whole world to know you couldn’t withstand the pain.

The EMTs asked Sami to move out of the way as they lifted you into the back. You made to sit up, hand reaching out for him. “No,” you resisted as they pushed you back down, “no, Sami, please don’t leave me.”

“It’s gonna be okay, I’ll be right there, angel, j-just hold on for me, just give them two minutes to get you strapped in,” he called out, trying his best to soothe you from afar.

“You’re coming with me?” You hoped desperately, the tears staining your cheeks. You looked up at the EMTs, who seemed to be speaking a silent conversation as to whether or not he could accompany you. You gave them pleading eyes, and they caved. One of them sighed and jumped off, made his way around to the driver’s seat so Sami could be by your side.

“It’s okay, angel, I’m here,” he whispered to you as you reached for his hand, giving it another loving squeeze. The doors shut, and you were on your way.

The EMT still with you was busy reporting to dispatch, and you could hear her say that the injury was serious, but non-fatal. Cracked ribs, possibly, but no punctured lung. Good news.

Meanwhile, you couldn’t stop staring at Sami.

Sami, with the beautiful brown eyes and the small crinkles that appeared around them when he gazed at you adoringly. Sami, with the animated ginger brows that voiced his unending concern for your well being.

Sami, with his unfathomable love for you.

Yet still you couldn’t be sure.

“I’m tired,” you groaned.

“Rest your eyes, angel. We’ll be at the hospital soon. And there are no cameras here,” he added, knowing full well that was the only reason you hadn’t passed out by now.

“Vince probably bugged the ambulance.” It was a bitch to speak, but you wanted to keep him talking to you. His voice was so gentle it could keep you calm on the most difficult of days, and this one really took the cake.

You were rewarded with his merry laugh, and then he hid his face behind his arm, his sweet eyes the only thing that told you he was hiding his smile. You could feel it radiating from him, transferring to you in the form of a luscious warmth that eased your pain. You couldn’t keep your eyes off him.

And then a sudden jolt of the ambulance, and the pain returned.

The doors opened back up, and from then on Sami had to keep his distance while the hustle and bustle of the emergency room staff rushed about to make sure you were properly taken care of. They were all speaking very loudly, but you couldn’t hear a damn word they were saying.They wheeled you in, your eyes searching frantically for Sami, who was a mere two feet away, keeping pace with the doctor and nurses that surrounded you.

“Sami,” you breathed, “Sami, stay next to me, please.”

You heard the sound of doors opening in behind your head, and Sami made to follow when he was stopped by hospital staff.

“I’m sorry, sir, but she’s gonna have to go in for surgery, you need to stay here.”

“Sami,” you called again, “please!”

But your pleas were drowned out by the hospital staff as they wheeled you into surgery, and you caught Sami’s sad eyes right before the doors closed on him, leaving you alone with the doctors and your now agonizing pain.

They placed a mask over your head, shielding your nose and mouth and before you knew it, everything went black.

You awoke to the sound of his charming giggles. Your eyes opened, finding a gorgeous red haired man in plaid sitting in a chair inches from your bed, reading.

You opened your mouth to speak, wanting to ask what was so funny, but your mouth was about as dry as the Sahara. Luckily, he happened to glance up right as he turned the page to his book, and his face brightened even more with the smile he gave you.

“Welcome back, angel. I was beginning to worry.”

You gestured to your throat with an IV-clad hand, indicating your thirst. His mouth formed into an “O” and he jumped from his chair, grabbing a small styrofoam cup from the counter and filling it with water. He cupped your head from the back of your neck and tilted the cup to your lips, pulling back every so often to make sure you were swallowing. When at last your thirst was quenched, he set the cup down and sat on the hospital bed next to you, your head resting on his shoulder.

“You go back and get your clothes?” You asked curiously. They weren’t what he was wearing when the two of you made it to the hospital.

“No, Kevin stopped by and dropped off one of my bags. He says hello, by the way. And he left these for you. He says he hopes you’ll get better soon.” He gestured towards the vase of royal blue hydrangeas.

“God, they’re beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he whispered, nuzzling into you. “Beautiful.”

“So you’ve been here all night?” You asked. He looked exhausted. After what you’d just been through, you’d completely and totally forgotten that he had a match last night, same as you. The circles underneath his eyes told you what he wouldn’t admit.

“Yeah, but I got some sleep. No need to worry about me.”

“Somebody has to. You look like death.” Mesmerizing in death he was, though.  
You had to give it to him.

His fingers entwined with yours, the normally flailing hand steady beneath your fingertips. His ragged knuckles felt stiff beneath your fingers, and his palm radiated a heat that you welcomed to your hospital frozen skin. Gosh, you could just revel in this feeling forever.

“Thanks for that.” He chuckled.

“You’re welcome, ginger.” You closed your eyes, lids heavy with an exhaustion that had yet to be sated. “Thank you for staying with me.”

With a peaceful sigh, you drifted off to sleep.

He lay there with you, content to listen to the sound of your deep breathing, head tucked in gently beneath his chin. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

 _“I would never leave you,_ angel.”


End file.
